irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Can We Get a Doctor in Here?
The final six find out that a disease is spreading around the campsite. One by one, they collapse, very ill. At the end of the challenge, nobody wins immunity. Somebody is able to finally eliminate his long time enemy. Plot James was very excited about making it to the final six. Chris McLean announced that a disease was spreading around the campsite, and that whoever could guess what it was would win immunity. Ethan became infected first with a headache. He coughed on Nalyd, who got a runny nose. Nalyd sneezed on Princessa, and she began to have a sore throat. Soon, Frank's muscles started aching, and it was assumed he'd gotten sick as well. Chris asked James and LeShawna, the last two healthy contestants, what they thought the disease was. LeShawna guessed it was the flu, and James thought it was the common cold. Chris revealed that the illness was actually H1N1. Nalyd told his alliance to vote off Princessa, but she convinced Ethan to vote with her. Princessa ended up being sent home. Nalyd tried to apologize to her and make up with her, but she didn't believe him. During this time, Ethan seemed to become attracted to LeShawna. Cast Trivia *James is revealed to be allergic to gerbils Voting Quotes *LeShawna: My booty still hurts from the beach challenge. *(CONF) Nalyd: Made it to the final six. Can't say I'm surprised. *(CONF) Princessa: If you think I'm giving up now, you must be insane. Mama didn't raise no dumb blond. *(CONF) Nalyd: Everyone's in there, all happy, not a care in the world. Just wait 'til tonight when I send one of them home. *(CONF) James: It's gonna be hard voting someone off, since I'm friends with everyone here. *Chris: *Runs into mess hall in a doctor's outfit* Everyone remain calm! Don't panic! LeShawna: *Panics* Nalyd: Chris, what's with the getup? Chris: There is a terrible virus outbreak here at camp. One of you is already infected. Frank: *Screams* *Chris: I'm locking you all in here. One by one you'll become infected. When two remain, they'll guess what the disease is. *LeShawna: *Throws a pair of extra pants to Ethan* Always carry an extra pair. *Nalyd: We're all going to die. *Cries* LeShawna: I am not going to diein'! *Nalyd: Can we get a doctor in here? *Frank: My muscles are sore. Nalyd: Great, Frank is sick too. Frank: Sore muscles hurt! *Chris: Congrats to James and LeShawna! The symptoms include headache, stuffy nose, sore throat, and sore muscles. Both of you tell me what you think the illness is. LeShawna: Is it the common cold? James: Is it the flu? Chris: No, it's something a little worse than that... It was swine flu! *Nalyd: I don't need you. You need me to keep you in this game, Princessa. *Chris: The first marshmallow of the night goes to LeShawna! *Tosses LeShawna a marshmallow* LeShawna: *Smiles* Chris: Ethan! Frank! Well done! *Tosses them both marshmallows* Ethan: Yay! Frank: Yeah! James: *Gulps* Chris: James! You live another week! *Throws a marshmallow to James* (CONF) Ethan: I'm not voting her off, but I think she's going home. Chris: Princessa and Nalyd... This once lovely couple now fighting in the bottom two... (CONF) LeShawna: It might be a tie. Chris: The final marshmallow of the night goes to... Nalyd. *Tosses Nalyd the marshmallow* Princessa: At least I can be happy that I played fair. I didn't cheat. I didn't do anything wrong. I can leave feeling good. Chris: Princessa, it's time to go. *Princessa: *Struts down dock* Nalyd: *Stands up* Princessa, wait! Princessa: *Turns around* What? Forgot to add something horrible? Nalyd: *Runs to Princessa* I'm sorry I was such a bad boyfriend to you... And that I voted you off... And that I said all those horrible things about you to the tabloids... Er... Forget that last one... Princessa: You did what? *Growls* Nalyd: But I'm going to miss you. Princessa: Oh Nalyd. *Eyes get teary* Nalyd: You were more than jut hot. You were smart. And funny. And just awesome. LeShawna: I dunno whether to cry or throw up. Chris: *Gives LeShawna a barf bag* Ethan: *Gets closer to LeShawna and winks flirtatiously* Princessa: Aw Nalyd. I don't know what to say. Nalyd: Me neither... That was all I wrote down on my palm... Princessa: But I'll say this. You're lying just so you can seem like a good guy. You're not. You really aren't the man I fell in love with. *flicks off* Bye Nalyd. Call me when you're not such an ***! *Hops on boat* Bye guys! Chris: *Pats Nalyd on the back* Stinks to be you. *Pushes Nalyd in the lake* Frank: I'll save you! *Jumps in lake* *Ethan: Sorry I had to vote you off Nalyd. The girl was really tempting. Nalyd: *Gets out of lake* You did what, Ethan?! Ethan: I said... Sorry I had to vote Princessa off, Nalyd!